Poor Max or not?
by lukygirl- not
Summary: Ian tricks Max into eavesdropping at Kai and Miguel going at it.But Ian never does anything without something in his favor.But what could he possibly get out of all of this...?read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

I wanna write lots of stories and oneshots. i made a goal that i would write a 100fics as i saw someone who had...

* * *

Max pressed his ear against the door to Kai's room. Well it was more of both Miguel's and Kai's since Miguel was there _alot. _Doing god knows what.

Actually, that was the whole reason why Max was here in the first place. Ian told him that there was something going on. He didn't know what that meant exactly...but he did know that it was something that his poor,inocent little mind couldn't handle.

You'd ask what he was doing here then?

Well you see...um...

It was all Ian's fault!

Ian told him that Kai and Miguel were making love and that'love'was a sweet. Max hadn't heard of it before andIan said that Miguel and Kai were making a brand new candy. And of course Max wanted to try it out.

He wanted to know how they made it so he can make it all the time and eat it ofcourse.

He listened carefully. He could hear moans of pleasure. That couldn't be because they like the candy so much, could it?

He was shaken from his thoughts by a scream. Max looked startled, could someone in there be in serious pain? (hehehehehehehehehe...)

More screams followed but they were of pure pleasure. Suddenly, a little bit of wind came and the door slowly opened...


	2. Chapter 2

More screams followed but they were of pure pleasure. Suddenly, a little bit of wind came and the door slowly opened...

Max stared wide eyed as the door opened. There were two bodies on the bed and they were moving _furiously. _Moans and screams louder than ever.

Miguel had his cock up Kai's ass.(sorry for any discomfort :)) They were both naked with sweat glistening on their bodies.

They both gave final screams and Max saw something white covering Kai's stomach area. Miguel pulled his cock out of Kai's ass and lay down next to Kai on the bed.

Max's eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open. Kai and Miguel told each other that they loved each other.

Max silently closed the door and walked quietly to his room. He sat down on his bed, still very shocked.

But...

There was this other feeling... he couldn't name it, this was the first time he ever experienced it.

He felt... he felt horny. And god did he have a hard on!

He felt something wet against his ear, something wet and slimy...and warm and it felt like someone was breathing in his ear.

''Looks like you have a problem Maxie.'' The person whispered seductively in his ear.

Max shuddered. He felt himself getting more turned on. Turning around, he looked into grey(?) eyes. The eyes that belonged to the one and only demolition boy known a Ian. Max breathed in sharply. Oh god , Ian.

Max had had a thing for Ian for some time now. As in love him.

Ian smirked when Max blushed. He pressed the blond to the wall and pinned his hands above his head.

Things were going his way now and he was in control of the cute blond. His plan had been perfect! He got Max turned on by Kai and Miguel and then the blond was really eager.

Don't get him wrong, he really loves Max. This was just his way of doing things.

He looked Max straight in the eyes, he could see lots of emotions swirling in the depths of the sparkling blue eyes of his soon to be lover. They were love, lust, hope, desperation and confusion.

''Max,'' Ian whispered breathlessly. Max hardened even more, his pants were starting to become way too tight for him.

Ian pressed his lips against Max, wanting to taste the beautiful blond. Max gasped (guess he weren't expecting that) and Ian took the chance to thrust his tongue in his mouth. Max gave a moan after moan as Ian ravished his mouth. _Oh god! Ian I can't believe that Ian is kissing **me **and he's really good!_

When Ian parted, he looked at down at Max and was turned on at the sight of him with his face flushed, gasping for breath, half lidded hazy eyes and looking at him with the most sexiest look imaginable.

_Oh god, I wanna take him right here and now! I can just imagine him screaming my name and -_

Ian's naughty thoughts were interrupted when Max grounded his erection against his. They both gasped in pleasure. Ian smirked,''Patience Maxie, I'm not planning on forgetting you or letting you go any time soon. After all, I have so many things I want to do to you."Ian whispered in Max's ear again and licked it then went to his ear lobe, taking it in his mouth. Max's problem was_ hard _to ignore. Ian smirked and closed the door and locked it.

* * *

Hehehehehehehe...I didn't put the lemon part, so you can all imagine! Muahahahahahhahahahahahahahaha! (im crazy i no n im really proud of it!)

* * *

Max woke up , blinking his blue eyes. He was so tired! He sighed and snuggled back into his pillow. Or what he thought was his pillow. It was so warm and comfy. Hmmmmm...he could stay like this forever.

He sighned and snuggled in deeper. He felt an ache between his legs...

Max sat bolted up. Suddenly, he knew that his pillow wasn't a pillow...It was a very sexy russian who had pounded him into the bed, the night before. And god, it had been amazing!

He looked down just in time to see a mischievous smirk on Ian's face, before he pounced on him and the events from last night repeated themselves...

* * *

Max was sucking on a lollipop deliberately to get Ian's attention. Because you see, Ian wasn't spending much time with him nowadays because he was training for an upcoming tournament. And after that, he was always really tired and then they slept without doing anything sexual. Damn it! They'd been together for 5 months now and this had been going on for about 2 months now.

He was starting to-wait, he wasn't starting to get irritated, he was already irritated!

He and Ian lived together in Kai's mansion with the rest of the bladebrakers, demolition boys and everyones lovers.

Maybe he could go to the shops today. Kai's mansion was in russia.(surprise surprise:)

And anyway, it looked like Ian hadn't even glanced at him...this lollipop thing wasn't working.

He got up and went to his room. He put his shoes and coat on, grabbing his wallet and his beyblade and shooter. Going outside was a good idea now that he thought about it. He could get some fresh air and take his mind of his ever growing problems. He looked around for his cellphone/mobile.

He found it on the computer chair. Quickly flipping it open, he called Jacob a.k.a Jay. Telling him to meet him at a park near the mansion, he walked out of his room. He ran down the stairs at top speed, just wanting to get out of the mansion.

The suffocating feeling was quite new to him. And he was determined to get rid of it. He was going to have fun and enjoy himself.

* * *

sorry for not updating in like forever!

i hope you like it though...and ofcourse

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

''Hey, anyone see Max today?" Ian asked.

He'd been looking for Max for quite some time now. But couldn't find him. _Where could he have gone?_ Ian thought.

''I saw him going out of the mansion and meeting some guy at the gates.'' Enrique drawled lazily as he lay on the couch, his head resting on Oliver's lap. The green haired, french beyblader was running his fingers through Enrique's hair.

''What?'' Ian growled.

Tala snickered. ''Oooh. Little Ian is jealous.'' He started rolling on the floor, clutching his sides as he laughed.

''Tala!" Claude said exasperatedly. He loved Tala but sometimes he could be so insensitive.

Kai raised an eyebrow. ''You know, it's all your fault in the first place. If you hadn't been ignoring him, he probably wouldn't have left.'' He stated in a disapproving manner, giving Ian a glare. Max was like a little brother to him, as was Ian but Max was vulnerable sometimes and he had to protect him. Ian on the other hand, he could take care of himself and was anything but vulnerable.

''Just because I haven't been paying attention to him for a bit, doesn't mean that he can just go out with some guy and cheat on me. He knows that I have to practise.'' Ian exclaimed angrily.

''Ian, Max has to practise as well. He's going to enter in the next tournament along with almost everyone. But he's not spending eighteen hours everyday practising. No one is. Are you okay? You're not eating enough and you're definitely not getting much sleep. Just look at yourself! You're like a zombie!''

''Yeah. Keep this up and soon you'll be wanting to take over the world!'' Tala added. Getting some looks, he exclaimed,''What its true!"

''Tala can be really crazy and over-reactive most of the time , but I have to say that he does have a point.'' Spencer said grimly. ''You're reverting back to the way we used to be in the Abbey.''

''Ian is something bothering you or something? You seriously don't want to go back to the way we used to be do you?'' Kai asked, concern shimmering in the crimson dept of his eyes.

''No, of course I don't want to go back to the way I used to be and I don't want to take over the world. Its just ...Max..well..'' Ian trailed off.

Kai raised an eyebrow and Bryan, Spencer and Tala all sat down on the sofas near Ian, getting interested in what he wanted to say.

Ian looked uncomfortable and tired.

''Max won't love me anymore if I don't win the tournament.''

Silence...

Then, Ian jumped as the four teens in front of him burst out laughing. Turning bright red, Ian squawked indignantly,''What?! What the hell is so funny?!''

Kai and Spencer quickly composed themselves while the remaining pair kept laughing. '' Ian, Max won't stop loving you if you don't win the tournament.''Kai said consoling, putting an arm around him in a brotherly fashion. ''Max's not like that, he'll love you no matter what. How did you get that ridiculous idea in your head?"

"Michael said so and he's known Max longer than I have. If I don't win the tournament then Max will break up with me and I don't want that to happen.''

''Michael?''Kai asked. ''Ian, Michael likes Max and he just said that so you'll be practising day and night. And so that Max and you'll drift apart and eventually break up.''

Spencer nodded. '' You just fell head first into his trap. So now, you're going to apologize to Max and make things up with him. But if I catch you training more than necessary, I'll take your beyblade away from you and I wont give it back until your first match at the tournament. Got it?''

Ian nodded. ''I'll do that.''

''Get some sleep while Max returns, you really need it.'' Kai added.

''Yeah,yeah.'' Ian muttered. He passed the two, still laughing Russians as he left the room and went up to his and Max's room.

As soon as his head hit his pillow, Ian was out like a light.

He woke up as he felt the bed weigh down when someone lied down next to him. Knowing it was Max, he rolled over and wrapped his arms around him. Sighing, he nuzzled Max's neck, eyes still closed.

"Max love, are you mad at me?" Ian asked quietly. He heard Max sigh.

"No I'm not,'' Max whispered softly. "But tell me one thing. Why aren't you training like you've been doing the past weeks and ignoring me?"

Ian sighned yet again. "I didn't mean to do that. I thought that you wouldn't love me anymore and ...breakup with me..."

"Ian, I would never do that! How can you even think that?!" Max sounded hurt. Ian mentally hit himself in the head, ohnestly, how could he have been so stupid?!

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?"Ian asked quitely.

"For thinking that, you certainly are!" Max's face softened, he looked Ian in the eye. " I love you Ian. I wouldn't even dream of doing that." Max kissed Ian softly on the lips and smiled.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Not even close. You're going to make it up to me for acting like that."

Ian chuckled lightly. "I deserve that. And I promise I'll make it up to you."

He rubbed their noses together affectionately.(Ian had plastic surgery so his nose is normal.Thankyou for reminding me Anime-rocz-nd-u-no-it. I'd completely forgotten about that :) This was something they did and ment alot, beleive it or not.

Ian smirked. He and Max hadn't done anything sexual for a long time now.

Ian pinned Max to the bed and craweled on top of him, smirking all the time. Max shivered at the predatory look on Ian's face. He was glad to hae things the way they used to be, with him pinned to the bed and Ian on top of him.

* * *

**okay i hv no idea ...got writer's block... so if u want me to continue then give me some ideas and if not then i can finish this already.**

**R&R!**


End file.
